A Second Chance
by Emerald Sakura711
Summary: What happends when Ahiru suddenly becomes human again, and Fakir realizes the door he once thought was closed forever with her behind it has now opend to give him the chance he had once let go? See what path lies ahead for our young duck and brave knight.


Once there was a duck, this duck's greatest wish was to become human and dance with the prince. Now wait, we all remember how this story began and how the tragic end for Ahiru came to be. Many summers past with her and Fakir sitting by the lake her small duck body swimming around the pond watching Fakir write the same story of her changing back so many times. The frustration and heartbreak that befell him hurt her just as it did him.

For so long she dreamt of being human again to do that one dance she never got as a human. To dance with her prince. Seasons had changed and Fakir was now a young man graduate from dance school and a writer of passion. All his time went to Ahiru their bond growing stronger as the moments they spent together went on. On this fateful day Ahiru was in Fakir's house resting after a large storm struck their quiet town.

This is where a new story begins, one not foretold in blood but from the heart and mind of the characters within.

Sleeping soundly in bed Fakir kept a light arm around the yellow duck on the side of him. In his dreams he dreamt of the only thing keeping him away from the one he loved. "A-hi-ru," he whispered her name rolling softly off his velvet lips. With a simple movement of his arm he pulled the small duck closer to him making her quack in response. His messy dark hair fell past his face covering his eyes from the small light beaming in through the window.

Moving around Ahiru looked at the man she now saw as her prince. With another quack she moved closer her small frame feathers moving against Fakir's soft skin. Closing her eyes she felt a wonderful warmth, one she had only felt once before in her lifetime. With a surprised quack slipping through her bill Ahiru's small frame began to grow.

Within moments she was her human self again, sure not the child we had all once known and loved. The child that had been a clutz and couldn't get through dance class without making a scene. Now Ahiru was a beautiful young women her hair long and wavy. With a small gasp she looked at herself then the young man sleeping beside her. "F- Fakir," she whispered out, the name seeming so new to her after so long of not talking.

Hearing his name Fakir turned over mumbling about how stupid someone was for waking him, then with a second breath he looked at the pink haired girl before him. "Ahiru," he whispered his jaw dropping slightly before pulling her into a warm embrace. "When, how?" he asked looking confused but happy at the same time. Looking into her eyes he rubbed her cheek before kissing her gently on the lips.

Yes years ago he would have hidden his feelings away and never done this but when he had lost her he learned that feeling had to be shown instead of hidden. Now he had that fresh start he wanted with her. Running his fingers through her hair as they kissed he pulled her closer to him hoping this wasn't a dream.

Ahiru took in a breath with surprise before kissing him happily back her small frame holding onto his. With this simple gesture to love they grew closer their bond unbreakable.

After that night they spent every waking and sleeping moment together. Years past before Fakir asked her the biggest question of their lives. Ahiru of course said yes and they planned happily for not only their wedding but their first child. This is where we'll slow down the story and take some time to show the settling part of this fated family.

"Ahiru come on, I can't believe you had to stop and feed the birds," I replied shaking my head while taking my future wife's hand. She had just felt her water break and we rushed out of the house and started driving to the hospital. When out of no where she balled out that we had to feed the birds, so there we were, her in labor and standing there feeding the birds.

Getting her back into the car we finished our drive without another pit stop. Now at the front of the hospital I pulled over and got out. "Unbuckle for me," I told her with a small grunt, the bag she packed for here was freakin heavy. Lugging it over my shoulder I hurried over to her and helped her stand up. With a rush we walked into the hospital and checked in, one of the nurses brought a wheel chair over so she didn't have to walk over to her delivery room.

"Aren't they nice Fakir, they brought me a wheelchair," Ahiru replied with a giggle not realizing they did that for every pregnant women that was coming in to have their child. "It's finally time, after 9 long months of waiting, we'll have our little twins," she told me with another giggle. That so special giggle that I longed to hear everyday just to make sure this wasn't a dream. It was a miracle that she came back into my life and all of this happened to us. Pushing her down the hall to our room I laughed for her and nodded.

"It will be nice Ahiru, just don't worry ever time they cry," I whispered into her leaving a gentle kiss behind. Helping her change into the medical gown they gave her and helping her sit in bed we waited for the doctor. Within the next few hours Ahiru went into heavy labor and the doctor was there helping her with the delivery.

"Fakir it hurts," my lover whimpered to me her hand squeezing my own to help with her pain. We had both taken classes on this and knew it might be hard but we were prepared, well I knew I was I could only hope Ahiru was. Kissing her hand I whispered encouraging words to her while she yelled at me for maybe the first time. "Its not going to be ok, don't lie to me!" she screamed out, I guess she knew it was going to be painful after all.

Looking at her in shock I laughed inwardly to myself not wanting to piss her off at me while she was delivering our children. Rubbing her back I kissed her soft pink hair, there was never a time I hated it, or when I truly hated her. "Good work Ahiru," I whispered hearing the doctor announce that our first child was a boy. "One down," I said with a smile on my face. "Just one more and you'll be all done," I added. Within a few more moments we were told we had a girl. The doctor went to check on them while the nurses did their work with our children.

"How are they, their crying is so soft, should I go check?" Ahiru asked in a worried tone. She was a little pale and sweating but the doctor told me that was pretty normal so I tried not to worry to much about her appearance. "I got to see them Fakir," she choked out tears in her eyes as she told me this. She was really worried about our children.

"Ahiru hun its ok," I whispered taking her into my arms and rubbing her back. "Once the nurses are done taking their weight and stuff we'll get them back," I told her soothing her the best I could. Looking into her eyes I kissed her lips lingering there to help take her mind off the kids even for just one moment.

"Here we go, your wonderful kids," a nurse whispered wheeling them over in their small cribs. With a smile she left us be and walked out of the room.

"Their really ok," she replied with a squeak of joy. I could have told her that but she would have puffed her cheeks at me and most likely punched my arm in argument. She eagerly picked up our daughter and rocked her in her arms. "She's wonderful Fakir I want her name to be something sweet like she'll be," she told me a huge grin on her face while the baby grew comfortable in her arms. "How about Alexis, it's a wonderful name," she whispered the hope in her eyes showing me she really wanted that name.

"It's a wonderful name, what does it mean?" I asked rubbing my daughter's cheek. I could only hope she wasn't a clutz like her mother was. Her round cheeks were already puffed out just how Ahiru's was when she was upset with me. She would be like her mother with that one. Her hair though fit my a lot more than her mother's, the mixture of mine and Ahiru's must have created her hair color though because it was a lightish blue color. It fit her though with her bright eyes. Sure the color would probably change but they would always be bright. I was just hoping her name didn't mean some kind of bird I didn't want her being picked on when she got older.

"It means helper or in ancient greek it means defender. "She'll be a fighter just like daddy," Ahiru answered back rather softly. She had always said she would worried about being to loud around the kids. I blame myself for getting that stuck in her head.

"I like that meaning," I replied going over and picking my son up. He took after me for the hair but the softness was surly from his mother. He had a bit smaller roundness of his cheeks, that made me laugh since I knew if he tried to pout it wouldn't work to well. He was going to be a strong one and protect his little sister. Rocking him I thought for a while. "Ahiru what should his name be?" I asked a few names running through my head. Ellard came into my head rather easily, it was a nice name simple enough, well I thought so anyway. But Emerson was better and sounded stronger. At least I knew it wasn't anything goofy for him.

"Emery," Ahiru whispered my head snapping in her direction. "Its short for Emerson, you've talked in your sleep about that name," she told me with a happy giggle. I just couldn't believe I talked in my sleep.

"I love Emerson, that'll be his name," I answered back after some time. I was really thankful that Ahiru agreed with me on it, I couldn't think of anything else as great as it was. Leaning down I kissed her softly on the lips helping her lay back in the process. Both our children were sleeping happily in our arms not knowing in two months they would be a part of another memorable day.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>So this is my very first short story for Princess Tutu, I really did like how it came out, though there are some problem areas. I haven't put anything up in I want to say a few years so I am glad to say I am back in action :D


End file.
